Princesses and Purgatory
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Divam was nothing but a thief and criminal. He didn't believe he had a chance in life... But he just might in death with the help of a certain princess. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Might be followed by Niffty or Cherri Bomb story. Poll being set up. Infrequent updates. Chapter pushed to Saturday or Sunday.
1. Slain

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Hazbin hotel. Enjoy the 800-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

There were many examples of what happened to a being when they ceased to exist.

Being shot and dying of blood? That was a new experience for the being that would go to be known as Divam.

He slammed into the ground hard and blinked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I… Huh?" The demon stated while he brushed off his bare arms and looked around. He hummed and he slowly climbed to his feet.

He looked at what he was wearing, it was nothing like what he wore when he was… Living? Was he dead? He didn't know, he didn't feel dead.

He wore a pair of black sneakers with red laces and a bird on the side of them. He also had a jacket with a hood attached which had the same colors along with a star on it, he couldn't see the back, but he had a bird on the back. he had a pair of sliver gloves on and his eyes had gone from blue to bloodshot red sitting in pools of green. He also looked to see his skin had gone from white to blood red.

"Is this hell?" The demon said while he turned his hands over and then blinked and pulled his hood up. He was dead now, he guessed. He couldn't feel a hole in his chest and he knew he wasn't on Earth at least… He thought.

Divam slowly limped until he was out of the ally, dead or not, he didn't feel ok.

"I always thought I would end up here being who I was… Seriously, this is the afterlife? Well, at least nothing else can hurt me… Can it?" Divam asked himself before he slugged himself in the chest and he gasped in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Ok, damn it, that hurt a lot, it hurt a hell of a lot. I'm never going to do that ever again." Divam stated while he continued his walk.

He continued to look around, he was at least sure he was dead, the buildings? The fact that every person he saw looked like a monster? He was indeed dead… That made him a… Demon? Devil, how did things work around here.

"Oh, I swear to anyone in the afterlife I'm going to need a damn doctor." Divam muttered, he got a few looks and he hummed in annoyance before he stopped and backed into another ally.

Nobody cared to look at him. He didn't care, nobody seemed to care that he was in the ally, then again, everyone was dead?

Why would someone in hell care about a demon, a former criminal… A criminal, was in an ally?

"Ok, do I have any of my guns? I'm sure there's still violence still around here?" Divam asked himself, he cursed and he looked at his own body.

"I don't think I do; you have to be kidding me." Divam muttered and he slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Great, I get shot and now I'm talking to myself, I should go and find a doctor and lock myself inside." Divam muttered before he sighed and brought his hand to his head.

"And now I have a damn headache. I don't think I've ever cursed this much before now. I also don't think I've ever talked this much before." Divam stated before he pulled himself to a dumpster and looked into a cracked mirror.

"Ok, I'm going to stop talking, I'm going to end up finding someone who has some answers… Then I'm going to stop moping and do something, I'm dead, I can't change that. I can change what happens to myself next." Divam said and he walked out of the ally and started to walk down the street, nobody cared to look at him. He was sure not to knock into anyone, he didn't want to start a fight.

He wondered if demonic beings could even die, did they go to another hell? He hummed and then cracked his neck.

He had his brains and whatever fighting skill from before, that wasn't much. He still knew he could find something to do here.

He looked at the blood red sky and started to look for some form of leader.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story wont entirely follow the show, I have nothing against it, I just want to do something different. Next chapter will be on Monday night or so and will show Divam meeting Charlie and explain Divam more. Next chapter will also explain more of the characters. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Princess

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory . Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

Charlotte 'Charlie' Magne was not someone who had a good day, she always tried to be a pragmatist, but nobody gave a damn.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice herself trip into a Devil, she blinked as the figure rubbed his head.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She said while the being climbed to his feet and rubbed at his head.

"Why? I was the jackass who didn't know where he was going, I'm sorry." He stated while he blinked and then offered her a hand up that she took.

"Charlie, Princess of Hell at your service." Charlie said with a smile as the other being blinked.

"You're the princess of hell?" The other being asked while Charlie sighed.

"Yes." She bluntly said, the other being blinked.

"Wait, how long have you been… You know…?" Charlie said, running a finger along her neck.

"Literally a day… I think… So, I am dead and this isn't like some crazy nightmare." The other being said, Charlie blinked.

"Oh, how did you die?" Charlie asked, not knowing how to talk to someone who LITERALLY just died 24 hours ago.

"Got shot in the back during a shootout… Stupid prejudiced clerk, I didn't even steal anything… Um, if you're the princess, shouldn't you… You know… Have like a trillion guards and all that royal stuff? You look like one with the uh… Suit, sorry, I'm so confused, never been dead before." The being said before he blinked.

"Oh, crap, where are my manners? I'm Divam, I chose that name, read it in a book and didn't want to, you know, pick a human name." Divam said and Charlie sighed.

"You might not believe this, but your one of the few nice devils in hell. I don't really know anyone who's nice in here. You should know most people don't give a damn if your princess or anything." Charlie said before she heard a 'baa' noise as she turned to see Razzle and Dazzle.

"Oh, this would be Razzle and Dazzle! They're servants from my father." Divam heard from Charlie and hesitantly reached out.

Charlie watched as he slowly inched his hand forward until he was sure they wouldn't hurt him before he patted Razzle on the head. Charlie smiled; it was adorable.

"I'm going to guess that I'm here because of the thieving thing? I knew I wasn't going to be a saint when I became a thief, but I'm not a piece of garbage, Charlie. You said nobody gives a damn who the royal family is?" Divam asked while he stood up.

"Nobody really cares, my dad doesn't even like my idea. I think it's a lot better than the purges." Charlie said, leaning on the wall while Divam.

"Uh, purge, Charlie? You have to excuse the guy who grew up in the Empire State…. I love it there, never going to badmouth it…. Please enlighten the new arrival, your Highness?" Divam said with a little bow that made the princess bow before she sighed.

"A purge is where Angels from Heaven come down and slaughter every demon they see until the 3 days are done… It's dad and… Someone 'upstairs', it's their idea to keep down overpopulation. I don't like it, and had a little plan to deal with it myself, only problem is nobody likes it…. Rehabilitation is so bad?" Charlie asked and a lot of demons glared at her.

Divam noticed this and reached for his side before pulling out a pistol he had found.

"Oh, back the hell off, you scumbags, just because your dead doesn't mean you don't need some damn manners." Divam stated while the demons rushed away, some spitting vile words before Divam turned back to Charlie as he put the weapon away.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying? I might be a devil, but that's no reason for me to be a jackass. You don't lose manners when you die." Divam stated, rocking on his heels.

"I wanted to… Am, opening a hotel to rehabilitate some those souls so they don't get slaughtered…. And thanks, like I said, nobody really cares who I am." Charlie said while Divam shrugged.

"I'm a thief, not a jackass. I think it's a cool idea, better than getting slaughtered by angels just for being a bad soul. I got taught to respect nice people, I can at least say my mom didn't turn me into a bad guy." Divam said and Charlie smiled.

"Well, why don't we go there? Your nice, plus I want to introduce them to you… And our client." Charlie asked, Divam shrugged.

"Beats the heck out of being here." Divam said as they started walking.

"I want to warn you Angel Dust is a bit… Much." Charlie said while Divam nodded.

"Wait, who the hell is Angel Dust?" Divam asked.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I didn't know how to introduce Divam to Charlie, I'm glad people are enjoying the story! I do want to point out Divam means something, which is why I picked it. Next chapter will show Divam meet Vaggie and Angel. I also want to point out the LGBT traits are still in the story, Vaggie just isn't dating Charlie. Next chapter will be on Monday, until Then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Niffty's story will be in the same story verse and will be soon hopefully.**


	3. Happy Hotel

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

The second Charlie and Divam, there were problems.

More like Angel pushing past them to look at Divam.

"A spider demon who's dressed like a 1940s drag queen… Well, now I've seen everything." Divam said.

"Not yet." Angel said before Divam grabbed his gun.

"I will shoot you…" Divam said before a knife flew past both of their heads.

"Angel, do you have to hit on everyone who walks through the damn door?" Vaggie said while she walked into the room while Angel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it isn't like that's against the rules." Angel said while Divam crossed his arms.

"I have nothing against that… But I really want to point out that considering half the demons I've met so far have threatened to rob me and such… I feel like using violence to deal with it…" Divam said before Charlie walked between the duo.

"Maybe I should have called Vaggie before we came back…" She stated before Divam looked around at the room.

"Not to be a jackass, but this seems a little… Run down… I don't really see many guests." Divam said before Angel cut in.

"That's because Ms. Princess of Hell here doesn't want to add any 'vices' no beer, no games, no cursing… It's a total Drag." Angel said before Divam rolled his eyes.

"This coming from a drag queen." Divam joked before he turned to Charlie.

"You said something about redeeming demons? I know I might have just showed up a day ago, but I don't really see an exit door for hell…" Divam stated.

"You remember the purge where I said angels come and slaughter hundreds of demons then leave?" Charlie said, pushing her fingers together as the thief nodded.

"I want to stop that. I don't think massacring everyone you see just to keep overpopulation down solves anything, it wastes lives." Charlie said before Angel rolled his eyes.

"You say this and yet tomorrow is the purge… Same day your supposed to go on Katie's little news show… You hiring Divam here for security or trying to fix his poor little soul, Char Char?" Angel asked, gesturing wildly before Divam looked at him.

"How in the hell do you know my name if I never told you?" Divam asked while Angel pointed at Charlie.

"Hey, I believe in every soul, Angel! Divam isn't that bad, he just turned out to be a thief… Giving up stealing isn't that hard, right, Divam?" Charlie asked, Divam went to speak before he looked at the puppy dog eyes of the princess.

"I… Yes, I can give up that… Long as I don't have to steal weapons… I don't know how money works down here…" Divam meekly said, tapping his fingers against each other.

He felt like he nearly kicked a puppy, he might have been in the underworld, but that didn't mean he wanted to be a jerk.

"Oh great, she gives someone the puppy dog eyes and they turn into mush." Angel muttered before Divam slugged Angel in the arm.

"We could always use security down here… Not like theres many demons who respect authority." Vaggie suggested while Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, would you like to be security for the Happy Hotel, Divam?" Charlie asked while Divam turned to the side

"I don't know, whats in it for me?" He asked before he turned to their stunned faces and laughed.

"I'm kidding… Geez. I can keep the riffraff down… All I'm asking for is a place to live and some money… Like I said, I don't know how you buy things down here and all that… I've seen money around here, so I'm sure money still means something down here." Divam muttered before Charlie nodded.

"I can handle that… Uh… Vaggie, we still have the thing tomorrow… The interview…" Charlie said before she looked at Divam.

"Um… Divam, I know that your going to be stopping people from causing trouble here… But I don't want you to keep your guns on you… That's a bad influence." Charlie stated hesitantly while Divam blinked.

"I… How am I supposed to defend myself if you wont let me fight? I'm not really a very burly guy and my fighting skill isn't really something to do." Divam said before Vaggie turned to look at Charlie.

"I think she means just when your not on duty… Holding guns around the hotel tend to make people think the wrong thing… We do usually have powers, though." She muttered while Divam looked at his hands.

"We have super powers?" Divam muttered before a blast of flames came from his hand when he looked at them.

"Holy crap, we do!" He yelled before realizing the carpet was on fire.

"Oh shi-…" Divam started to say before Angel started to laugh. Charlie started to try to pount out the fire.

"I'M SORRY!" Divam yelled before he ran to go and get water.

"Great job, Di." Angel said, Divam took a deep breath.

Then he grabbed a chair and smashed it over Angel's head.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that there will be cursing in the story. Divam isn't a big curser. I do also want to point out next chapter will be the pilot episode and show Divam and the others at the interview and show Divam experience with the purge. Until Saturday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Niffty's story will be decided next chapter.**


	4. Purge

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory . Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

Charlie and her staff were off limit from hell's slaughter. She watched Divam view the carnage with shock.

"It's uh… Grizzly, isn't it?" Charlie asked before a bloodied sword flew into the car's side. Charlie hated every single purge. They were barbaric, slaughtering and gutting everyone who got in their way?

"Holy Hell…. I think I'm going to be sick… THIS is every year? I thought the wars on Earth sucked… This is genocide…" Divam stated, even the skull like mask he wore couldn't hide the disgust of seeing the carnage.

"It's why I want this to end…" Charlie said before Divam pulled the blade into the car before Vaggie grabbed the blade.

"HEY, WATCH IT! Those exorcists have Holy weapons. Their burn you worse than well… Hellfire, their kill you forever, bullets, bombs, blades? They don't seem to kill demons… These things do." Vaggie stated before Divam hummed and then opened the window.

Charlie grimaced as the demonic Security agent vomited out the door and then scrunched up his face.

"It's ok… This is over, it will be by the time we get there. I set up little fireworks to go off when their done. I'm so nervous about the interview." Charlie muttered before Divam looked at the blade and then Vaggie.

"Do they even have guns or anything? I think I'm going to… Punch a wall or something. I feel so nasty." Divam said and then pulled his hood down and over his eyes. He rubbed his and then pulled the hood of his jacket down and over his eyes before he hummed.

"You sure this 'Katie Killjoy' is a good idea? She sounds like a… Excuse me… A damn bitch, if nobody in hell cares about you, why would anyone on the news? You said the only reason people listen is because of fear… No offense, Char… But I don't think nice words and showtunes are going to win over a crowd of demons willing to drag you through the mud like they already tried to do." Divam said, Charlie looked down and Divam sighed before he turned and looked at her.

"You do what you feel is right, but if she does something stupid, I'm going to fight them…" Divam muttered, cocking his shotgun before Vaggie spoke up.

"He does kind of have a point. Katie isn't someone who cares about anything but her reputation." Vaggie said before Divam turned to look at her.

"I'm still surprised that they have TV here…." Divam said, still woozy.

"You going to puke again?" Vaggie asked before Charlie sighed.

"Vaggie, it is kind of his first time seeing a purge… It's… Not pleasant." Charlie said, trying to downplay the carnage before more screams happened outside of the limo.

"I'm going to puke again. I've dealt with violence before, not slaughter." Divam said before he started to empty his stomach out the window again.

Charlie grimaced as she watched the man wretch violently before the car stopped.

"Sorry." He said meekly before Charlie patted him on the back while the trio walked inside, Divam pulled the mask that he had bought over his over his face.

It was easier to be scary when you looked it, plus he didn't know how to tap into his 'powers' as Charlie said most demons had some form of ability like shapeshifting.

"You guys know I didn't see Angel when we left…" Divam said, Charlie shrugged before Divam turned Vaggie.

"I REALLY didn't see him anywhere in the hotel. You took his weapons, didn't you?" He asked, Vaggie's eye widened before they continued walking.

"I swear if he does something stupid, I'm going to bend his arms into a pretzel. 'Your just so and so'! I'm not sexist, racist or any other type of negative against sexuality or that crap! I know that drag king is trouble and I'M the bad guy for keeping an eye on him? Vaggie, isn't it shocking that the DAMN SECURITY keeps an eye on the guests like you know… LITERALLY ANY OTHER SECURITY IN EXISTANCE?!" Divam screeched and backed into the elevator.

"You have to be gentle. Angel's been clean for 2 weeks, we just need to give him time." Charlie said while Vaggie and Divam shared a look.

"Fine… But I get one more bad feeling about him, I'm throwing him down the stairs. I had to go and sleep somewhere else last night with how Angel is." Divam muttered and rested his shotgun on his shoulder.

"Divam, is that… Really necessary?" Charlie asked while he turned to the princess.

"You…. Don't know what security does on Earth…. Do you?" Divam asked and then sighed.

"You and the damn puppy dog eyes… Fine, let's just go and meet this chick… I already don't like this…" Divam muttered before they filed into the floor.

Divam could already tell this was going to be a nightmare.

He sighed in annoyance.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I can't include Charlie's song. I'm also going to have most of the chapter will be Divam talking to Vaggie since the differences happen really in the fist fight. Next chapter will also be on Tuesday or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Showbiz

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

Charlie turned to look at Divam. He tapped his fingers together.

"I don't like this; I haven't seen something this bad since the… Well, news in general…" Divam joked and Charlie turned to look at the curtains where Katie Killjoy.

Divam ignored Charlie being called over, he turned to Vaggie.

"This doesn't bother you!? You've got Charlie going on with the… Screw it, with the bitchy reporter. You've got our hopes riding on a former gangbanger who SO does not look like he's trying to reform… This is a damn powder keg about to explode." Divam said before Vaggie hummed.

"You didn't say anything when Charlie was showing off her little list." She responded, Divam grunted while he leaned on the wall.

"You want to be the one to tell someone as nice as her that her plan sucks? New stations eat nice alive. They don't care about what's good or bad, they want what gets viewers." He said before he walked towards the audience.

He cocked the shotgun, the people turned to look at him while he looked at the stage.

"You do or say something stupid, give me a damned excuse to rip your spine out." He muttered and sighed before he rested the shotgun on his shoulder.

He brushed off his clothes. He hated the woman on stage, Charlie was trying to be nice and Katie was being a bitch.

He started to pace while tapping the shotgun on his shoulder, Vaggie followed him while he continued pacing.

"Hmm…" He muttered; he was so focused on making sure nobody had the balls to mess with Charlie that he didn't notice she has started singing.

Divam wasn't a big fan of singing. He has been watching musicals since he was a child, he hated movies which stopped to sing every damn 5 minutes.

He didn't expect Charlie to be so… BEAUTIFUL, he waited for her to stop. He looked around at the rest of the demons and devils around him.

He smiled under his mask, he clapped, amused, Vaggie looked at him in shock.

"That was sh-…" One demon started to say before Divam shot him in the leg and he toppled to the ground.

Divam lowered his smoking pistol and looked at the other demons.

"Anyone else have the balls to mock the damn princess?" He asked, everyone looked at the heavily armored demon who turned his head back to Charlie.

The boy returned to his clapping before leaning back on the stage. Charlie could see he was very eager to smash someone to paste if they insulted her.

Another demon, a cameraman started to laugh before Vaggie slugged him, the 2 Happy Hotel employees kept the swarm of princess hating demons from saying anything.

Divam heard they didn't respect nice words from Vaggie… He wasn't nice, he also wasn't going to hold back on violence if that was what demons understood.

"Divam…" Charlie said, Divam sighed and looked at the ground.

"Sorry, got carried away." He muttered and then closed his eyes to get some sleep.

He could still hear Katie talking and it was clear she didn't give a damn about what had just happened. Divam began to burn with anger.

He was a demon yes, but he didn't intend to be a jackass just because he was a sinner. He was a criminal, but he refused to bend the knee to stealing again.

"I swear to god, just give me a reason to snap." He muttered, he assumed that nothing else for the broadcast would happen of note.

He was about to pass out before he heard Katie laughing before he opened his eyes and looked at what the girl was doing.

He blinked and then his eyes widened and he bit out a curse under his breath while he looked at the screen.

"Angel, I swear, I'm going to rip you apart and throw what's left into the darkest pit." He muttered before he looked at the screen.

He blinked at the images of Angel, he was carrying a smg and firing it at something, he started to look at something in the distance. He sighed and watched more slaughter. He looked at an egg like creature shattering on the ground and then another being who looked like a snake fighting each other.

He decided he would kill Angel later; the sounds of launching were all over the place before Katie started to mock Charlie anew.

He sighed and then went to climb onto the stage before Charlie grabbed something.

"Ok, well I have your pencil, you BITCH!" Charlie shouted before Katie twitched.

Tom dove for cover as Katie started to transform, with 2 new eyes and another pair of arms.

That was before a camera stand hit her in the head and she was promptly shot in the face by a smirking Divam.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I am so sorry for the wait; I didn't have time to do much. I also do want to point out while there will be cursing, I'm not going to drop f bombs left and right. I might edit this chapter if its too vulgar. Next chapter will be on next Thursday or so and will show Divam and Charlie fighting Katie and then the drive back to the hotel, Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The fight

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

Hell wasn't much known for holding back when it came to violence, it was something that the demons were used to.

Charlie was still astounded by Divam tackling Katie to the ground before he was thrown into the desk.

The desk shattered as did part of the roof which fell on Divam.

"Damn stupid little bi-…" Katie started to say before she was hit hard enough with a boom mike to the face.

"Attention seeking exhibitionist. I'd be cursing up such a storm Charlie's dad would blush. You're just a waste of life, I'm so going to enjoy kicking your ass." Divam hissed, Charlie blinked.

Most demons and devils had shapeshifting powers. they were usually used to alter one's appearance. Charlie used her powers to make her into a more intimidating form.

Divam looked like someone nobody want to mess with. His face had grown spiky horns similar to a rhino, his eyes had turned black. His hands now ended in claws and he sprouted 2 other pairs of arms, he also had flaming wings along with red lines and a phoenix upon his jacket.

"The hell? Damn, I didn't think I could do this." He muttered in a gravelly voice before he looked at Katie and cracked his knuckles.

"I get nobody gives a damn about Charlie, but your nothing more than some bitchy hag who thinks she's hot shit because she puts others down and gets some fancy show… You're not a reporter, you're a damn playground bully." He stated before Katie smacked him with a beam.

Pyram slid across the stage before he wiped the blood off his lips. He chuckled.

"You're going through the damn ceiling…." He muttered before he caught the beam and slammed the woman into the ceiling.

Katie growled and went to tackle Divam before Charlie leg dropped the abusive reporter.

"Damn, Charlie, that was awesome!" He yelled before Katie hurled the desk into Divam. He rolled along the ground, he watched Charlie tackle the reporter while he grabbed at the desk.

He grabbed the desk and hefted it over his head and then hurled it into Katie who Charlie elbowed in the ribs.

The desk slammed Katie through the wall.

"I'm really enjoying this…" He said before looking into the flames before he coughed up a bit of blood.

"You gonna get up, you overgrown cockroach, or you still not want to shake Charlie's hand?" He asked, Charlie looked at him before he slowly turned back to normal.

"Um… Charlie, how did I turn into a super hero?" He asked, Charlie went to speak before Vaggie climbed onto the stage.

"We should leave… She's going to wake up soon." Vaggie stated, Divam looked at the destroyed studio and the cheering crowd.

"I think we're done here." He said before turning to Charlie and rested his shotgun on his shoulder before he walked towards the edge of the stage.

That was before another beam hit him and made him roll across the floor. He growled and turned before he fired a single shot.

It shattered what was left of the roof which smashed her to the ground. He felt bones crack in his back as he climbed to his feet.

"DIVAM!" Charlie yelled before the bodyguard climbed to his feet.

"I'm fine… I've dealt with a lot worse, char. We should head back to the hotel… I'm going to rip Angel in half for starting a gang war." He said, he cracked his arms before he leapt off the stage and into the crowd.

He walked out the door as Charlie looked at the destruction.

"I don't think they really care about the hotel, Charlie… You did shut Katie up for a bit, though." Vaggie said, Charlie followed Divam, Razzle and Dazzle following her.

Vaggie looked at Katie with enjoyment before the hotel manager followed her friends out the door.

**(5 minutes later)**

Charlie looked at Divam, she tapped on the walls of the elevator while he sighed and hummed.

"I'm fine, Charlie. I wasn't about to let the crummy cockroach insult you. You're my boss and my friend, I'm never going to let Katie insult the hotel… We're think of something for the hotel." He said, he cracked his knuckles while he rolled his arms.

He saw Charlie turned to look at him, he sighed and then looked at the elevator ceiling.

"I know, thank you… Just don't beat up people when they do something like that, I could have handled myself." Charlie said, Divam chuckled.

"Yeah, you can fight… But the lady turned into a giant cockroach, I'm not letting you fight her alone next time… Anyway, let's go get Angel and have you tried to not make me rip his head off for ruining the hotel." He said, Charlie laughed with amusement.

They slowly walked out and then walked to the limo and opened the door.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the fight will be longer next time. I also want to point out this still will introduce the Niffty oc and Cherri Bomb oc soon. Next chapter will be on next week Saturday and will show the ride home and then Alastor meeting Divam and the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	7. Ride home

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

Divam pulled Angel by the arm before throwing him into the limo.

"Hey, watch the…" Divam cut the lustful demon off with a slam of the door before opening the back door and sitting next to Charlie.

"I'm going to beat his skull in, stupid jackass…" Divam muttered while he reclined back into the seat.

"Seconded," Vaggie said, she narrowed her eyes. Charlie looked between her friend/manger of the hotel and her other friend/bodyguard/head of security.

"Vaggie, Divam? I need you both to calm down, anger isn't going to solve anything." She said, Divam grumbled, took a single look at her smiling face and turned away.

Divam hated seeing the princess frown for whatever reason. Divam crossed his arms while Angel played with the divider. Charlie went to speak up, before she could speak Divam fired his pistol and Vaggie threw a knife which hit the divider.

"You guys are pissed off, aren't you?" Angel asked, Divam and Vaggie went to speak up before Charlie shushed them.

"Angel, they're just a little mad at you… and I'm disappointed that you relapsed." Charlie said, Angel rolled his eyes.

"I owed my gal pal a solid." Angel said, Divam growled which sounded not too unlike an alligator.

"We literally, LITERALLY just got purged…" He said before holding his stomach again.

"You instantly start a damn gang war, you make Charlie, Vaggie and me look like clowns… Literally the only reason I don't shoot you is because A. Vaggie told me bullets don't kill demons… And B? Charlie asked me not to, you're a jackass, Angel. I don't have anything against people who swing one way or another, you're a jackass." Divam said before reclining back in his seat and tried to not vomit.

"You're the one who's all buddy, buddy with Charlie. Your…." He started to say before Vaggie went to speak up.

"WE'RE BOTH FRIENDS WITH CHARLIE, YOUR DUMB ASS CAN'T STOP FROM COMMITING A MASSACRE!" She said, Charlie looked at the duo.

Divam looked ready to scream himself to sleep and Vaggie wanted to rip Angel in half. She blinked before Divam looked at her through his mask which he moved to the side.

"This mean I don't get a free room?" Angel asked, Vaggie threw a machete which smashed the divider switch as an answer.

"I need a rest… Ugh, this is worse than a bad hangover." Divam muttered, Angel went to say something but decided to say nothing and start ripping through the limo.

Vaggie and Divam said nothing, both too drained to respond or care.

**(5 minutes later)**

The limo pulled up to the hotel before Razzle and Dazzle got the door.

Divam and Vaggie followed Charlie out with Angel coming last. Divam held the door for the princess and manager, having half a mind to smash Angel's face in before sighing and letting him in.

The pat on the head was enough for Divam to slug Angel who slammed into a wall.

Charlie looked at the dimly lit hotel as Divam sat on the stairs and sighed before rubbing at his demonic eyes, Vaggie crashed on the sofa and Angel went to dig something out of the sofa.

Charlie looked at Divam who looked at her with sympathy and sighed.

"I'm sorry for throwing a boom mike into Katie's face and then starting a giant wrestling match." He said, cracking his fingers which snapped like rubber bands.

"It's ok." She said and then walked around the hotel. Vaggie had started to read a magazine and looked at her boss while Angel sat next to her.

Divam pulled his shotgun out before he started to reload it and take the gun apart to check it. He sighed and then turned to Vaggie.

"I think today is done. I don't really know what else to say." He stated, Vaggie shrugged and Charlie turned to look at her staff.

"I'm going to make a phone call." Charlie said, Divam looked at the princess and slowly got up.

"You want me to go with you?" He asked, he was as much a third bodyguard besides Razzle and Dazzle as he was the chief of security for the hotel.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you, Divam." Charlie said, Divam sighed and then sat back down before Charlie took out her phone and went to go outside.

"Hey, least we're done with today." Angel said, Divam hummed.

Then he shot Angel in the face, throwing him into the hallway as he ripped at his face with rage.

"I am going to literally kill him, I honestly will." Divam muttered, Vaggie waved her hand.

"You and me both." She said before Divam walked into the room, pulling the bullets out of his face while he gave a single gesture.

"You put the damn finger down or I'll shoot it off!" Divam hissed and reached for his pistol with sheer annoyance.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story will not be updated that much at the moment. I also want to point out the cursing will start when Alastor arrives next chapter. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Divam meeting Alastor and one of his friends who will be the Nifty oc. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Alastor

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory. Enjoy the 2500-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

Charlie peaked her head in to see Divam choke slam Angel to the ground.

"Damn, pain in my ass web slinging little hussy." Divam muttered before Charlie slugged to the stairs.

Divam instantly noticed the sadness in the princess of Hell and slowly walked over to her as she sighed.

"You sad about Angel relapsing?" He asked, Vaggie noticed the duo and walked over.

"Yeah…" Charlie said and Divam turned to Angel who shrugged before Divam pulled his pistol out and fired a shot at him that threw him into the hallways.

"Char, you can't let one little slipup get you down. We make mistakes all the time…. Angel's mistake is thinking I won't murder him if he tries to hit on me again when I'M CLEARLY NOT INTERESTED AND STILL TICKED, HE RUINED THE HOTEL'S PRESENTATION!" Divam shouted, Charlie smiled a bit before patting Divam on the head.

"I'm going to be outside; can you guys take care of things for a minute?" She asked, both Divam and Vaggie nodded before the princess stood up and walked outside.

"You know, you're clearer than a glove at the doctor's office." Vaggie said, Divam rolled his eyes and then rested his shotgun on his shoulder.

"She's the only person besides you who isn't a self-entitled jackass. Vaggie? I might have been a thieving scumbag who has blood on their hands? I make it a point out to drop any curses like a f bomb or hurt good people. Angel is literally only alive because A. I don't have a holy weapon; B. Charlie wouldn't like it if I twisted his head off. C. I don't hate Angel." He said before he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not against anyone who swings one way or the other, wants to be one gender or another or any of that. I'm a jackass, but I'm a nice jackass… I'm certainly not going to be an angel anytime soon." He muttered before Charlie ran inside.

Divam blinked as the princess awkwardly smiled.

"Uh, guys? The… Radio Demon is at the door." She said, Vaggie's eyes widened in fear and shock.

Divam cocked his head like an adorable little puppy with a cute little hum of confusion. He blinked and walked to the door before gently pushing the princess.

"I got this." He said before he grabbed the door.

"Divam, I kind of think…" Charlie said before Divam opened the door and closed it as quickly as he was throwing it open.

Divam blinked as he stood face to face with the demon. He was a very lanky demon with pale skin and 'horns' coming from his head. He also had a very clear microphone like cane with a very classy pair of shoes and a red coat.

Divam blinked as the demon exposed rows of razor-sharp teeth, not unlike a shark.

"Hello Divam, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." He said, Divam cocked his shotgun before humming.

"How do you…?" He went to say before the demon cut him off.

"I watched you and your doll of a friend Charlie get into a round of fisticuff with the loathsome Katie Killjoy." He said, Divam rested on his weapon. He smirked; he could clearly guess the demon was trying to size him up like meat for a shark.

"Pretty sure all of hell saw that. I'm going to guess you know what I am as well?" He asked, the demon chuckled and tapped his staff.

"Your Charlie's confidant and protector. You wouldn't be carrying around such armaments if you weren't… May I come inside?" He asked, Divam leaned back.

He didn't like the demon being taller than him, he felt uneasy if not nervous, but showing fear would get him in trouble.

"Ask Charlie… I'm not letting anyone, chief of hotel security and all that." He said before he blinked and leaned on the door.

He knocked on it which got it to Charlie to slightly open the door. She looked at Divam before noticing that the demon was still there.

"Hi…. Alastor." She squeaked out before Alastor leaned over Divam to look at the princess.

"Hello dear girl, I was just talking with your associate. Divam, you said Charlie could let me inside, my business is with her… Both of you, but semantics, my dear boy!" Alastor said before Divam nervously looked at Charlie.

He mouthed the words 'who the f***?' to the girl and she slowly opened the door.

Divam allowed Alastor inside before stepping inside and closing the door.

"Who the hell in hell is this guy!?" Divam asked, Charlie awkwardly smiled.

"You've heard about all the crimes on the radio? That's Alastor." Charlie said, Divam blinked.

"Ugh…. WAIT, HE DID WHAT WITH THE WHO!?" He asked as Vaggie pulled out a spear and Divam pointed his guns at Alastor who smiled at Charlie.

"Oh boy…" She said as her 2 employees circled Alastor.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Divam is afraid of Alastor, he just is trying to hide it. next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Divam and Charlie talking to Alastor and Charlie meeting one of Divam's friends and the oc of the Nifty story, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Divam

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

Divam didn't know who Alastor was. Vaggie understood that since he had only been in Hell for all of a few days or so at best.

"Uh… Should I be scared or happy?" Divam questioned as he leaned his shotgun on his shoulder. "Because I'm kind of happier than mad." Divam said while Charlie stood in front of Divam.

The Princess of Hell already knew Divam, Razzle, and Dazzle would instantly attack if she was in danger. Divam continued to tap his foot as if he was waiting for the urge to fight.

"Divam?" Charlie asked as sweetly as she could while dealing with someone as dangerous as Alastor. "You can put the gun down… Alastor isn't going to hurt anyone." Charlie added before slowly turning to Charlie.

"Are you?" Charlie questioned the smiling slasher. Alastor looked over Charlie's shoulder at Divam.

"You enjoy bouts of combat, don't you?" Alastor asked as Divam walked up to Charlie. He put his guns away.

"I enjoy beating the crud out of crap bags who like to pick on bullying others." Divam said while cracking his neck. "Why? I'm going to guess you saw the news?" Divam questioned and cocked his head to the side.

"If you mean you beating the s*it out of Katie with Charlie?" Vaggie asked Divam who frowned at the manager of the hotel. "Then I'm pretty sure all of hell saw it." Vaggie added as Alastor chortled.

"Indeed… So much violence." Alastor said while smirking as Vaggie walked over to try and talk to the Radio Demon.

Divam gently tugged on Charlie's sleeve, pulling her away from Alastor.

"Uh, you care telling me why the guy over there sounds like he's cut 50 people in the throat with a steak knife?" Divam whispered to Charlie while looking at Alastor.

"Alastor is… A very connected person." Charlie stated while dropping air quotes every other word. "I'm guessing I left out the overlords thing?" Charlie asked as Divam raised an eyebrow.

"Overwhat?" Divam questioned and crossed his arms. "No, you didn't. I thought the royal family was at the top of the food chain." Divam stated while Charlie pushed her fingers together.

"My parents are…. Divam, please don't shoot Alastor." Charlie said before putting her hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, you can't be killed with bullets and such… But Alastor hurts people. He hurts people very badly." Charlie stated while Divam sighed.

"You know Alastor is kind of inside the hotel." Divam said while pointing over Charlie's shoulder. "What do you want us to do? Make him a bottle of soda and such? Your pointing out he's a super serial killer. What if he decides to hurt you?" Divam asked Charlie who let out a sigh and turned to the side.

"Let me go talk to Alastor." Charlie said before turning to Divam. "I'm not in danger. Trust me. Let me handle this, Divam. I'll tell you if you want to step in. Can you PLEASE do that for me?" Charlie said with puppy dog eyes.

Divam let out a sigh and rubbed at his temples. Charlie always seemed to worm her way under his skin and he HATED that he couldn't argue with her. Divam hated how adorable politeness was one of his weaknesses.

"Screw it." Divam said before nodding. "Fine, you're the Hotel Owner. I'll let you handle this. I just want to point out I'm stepping the hell in if anything happens. You did hire me as security." Divam stated while rubbing at his nose and waving his boss off.

Charlie nodded and flashed Divam a thumbs up which made the devil blush. Divam sighed and looked at Angel Dust.

"The hell you looking at, spiderman?" Divam said before walking away towards Vaggie. Today was just finding new ways to tick him off. "Vaggie, can we talk please? I'm going to take a short break." Divam said before flopping down on the couch of the lobby.

"Your aware I could hear everything that you and your fine employer discussed, yes?" Alastor questioned which caused Divam's eyes to widen along with Charlie's.

"Well, I'm starting to get more scared then anything." Divam said before reclining on the sofa. "You know what? I'll take my break when it's near night. I just have to figure out what the hell qualifies as night down here." Divam said before Alastor grinned.

"You know, I heard about a friend of yours recently." Alastor said before tapping on his microphone. "You wouldn't happen to know Mr. Oliver Gigan, would you?" Alastor asked as Divam's eyes lit up.

"YOU KNOW OLLIE!?" Divam yelled before bolting from the sofa. "When did Ollie die? I'm going to kill that SOB… AGAIN!" Divam said before Alastor chuckled and snapped his fingers.

"Where the hell am I?" Divam heard in a very geeky sounding voice.

"OLLIE!?" Divam yelled before the source of the voice rose up.

Author Note

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm sorry for this story being on Hiatus. I do have other stories to handle so I will be making one chapter a month, sadly. I will make them longer, however. Next chapter will be in 1-2 months and will show Divam talking to Ollie as a demon and introduce Husk and Nifty. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Next chapter is sadly 900 words and Nifty and Helluva Boss stories will be delayed. Also, Ollie's demon name will be based off a technology term.**


	10. Ollie

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

"You piece of freaking garbage!" Divam yelled as the avian like demon looked at the other demon. "You said you wouldn't die that damn easily!" Divam yelled at Ollie.

The scorpion like demon had 2 pincers like hands under his regular ones. He also had black gloves with a pincer like symbol, both symbols looked purple from what he saw.

He also wore white sneakers with a blueish purple coat. Ollie was always the more expressive one between the duo. He smiled from beyond whitish purple eyes.

"What, no hug?" Ollie asked as Divam held up his hand with one digit exposed. "Nice to see you too, Lex." He said as Divam smiled with a fanged tooth exposed.

"You piece of garbage. I thought you got away." Divam stated as he smiled and looked at Ollie. "How did you end up here? I'm a thief, you were supposed to be the watchman. Ollie, what the hell are you doing 6 feet under?" Divam questioned his friend.

"You do realize BOTH of us were part of a gang, right?" Ollie asked with a fanged smirk. "And it's Zip, now. You know after the computer term? I was going to name myself Daemon. Pretty funny, huh?" Ollie questioned as Divam slugged his friend in the shoulder.

"That is the crappiest name I think you could have chosen." Divam said while smirking. "It fits you, Zips. Anyway…" Divam said and turned to look at Charlie.

"Why is Alastor here anyway?" Divam asked as he walked over to Charlie. He looked at Alastor. "I know how important people work. Charlie wants to help people. You look like you've been here longer than me by those clothes. Why would you help Charlie? You don't get any resources, allies, reward. I doubt you're here just because you think the hotel will work." Divam added before Alastor chuckled.

"Ah, he's a smart lad." Alastor said with a smirk. He parted his teeth which looked as sharp as knives. "You do have somewhat of a grasp on things. I am here to beseech Charlie here of a deal." Alastor said and looked at Charlie.

Vaggie pulled a knife out of her skirt and Divam drew his pistol. Charlie stopped the duo from trying to murder Alastor.

"Guys, we can handle this without murder." Charlie said as she rested her hands on their weapons. "I'll go talk to Alastor over there. You guys just make sure Angel Dust is ok… Ok?" Charlie asked her friends and pointed to a corner. She watched them nod and got a sigh from both.

Vaggie and Divam backed off, neither trusted the radio demon. But neither wanted to ruin Charlie's mood.

"You trust him?" Divam asked Vaggie as the duo walked to the front desk. "I know for sure he's not here for the sake of the hotel. He flat out said so." Divam stated and looked at Alastor.

"No, I'm surprised you don't know who the Radio Demon is." Vaggie said as Divam blinked.

"Ok, one? I've only been here a few days max. I can't exactly know someone who's been here for months." Divam said and dusted off his hands. "Two? He has a nickname? Crap, then his higher up the totem pole then I thought. Why are you and Charlie so terrified of messing with him?" Divam asked before sitting down in a chair.

"Alastor is a monster who can and will rip you apart." Vaggie stated which made Divam blink. "He's been trying to topple overlords. The people in charge of ruling Hell." Vaggie added as Divam looked to the side.

"'Overlords'?" Divam asked and cracked his neck. "There are people above Charlie? She's the princess of hell. The only people who should be above him are her parents." Divam stated to Vaggie.

"People respect more powerful people rather than nice people." Vaggie stated while Divam hummed and looked to the side. "Charlie isn't exactly someone you'd consider respected by the underworld, would you?" Vaggie asked Divam. She had nothing but respect for the Princess.

However, she knew many people did not have much respect for her. Divam and several others did.

"I expect people to respect someone who's earned their spot in things." Divam said while trying to brush off his hands. "I tried telling Charlie not to deal with someone like him. She didn't listen much, but I'm sure she knows how dangerous this guy is." Divam stated and let out a yawn before looking over his shoulder.

He knew for a fact that he was dodging the question. Divam guessed Vaggie had already guessed his answer. She didn't answer or respond at all.

Divam rolled his eyes and started to cross the room. He looked across the room at Charlie and let out a sigh.

Divam frowned, but said nothing and brushed off his coat. He didn't want to make Charlie seem like an idiot.

Author Note

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that Charlie and Divam will be soon be talking and such. Next chapter will be in 1-2 months and will show Divam and Charlie talking with Divam meeting Niffty and Husk. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Next chapter will be 900-1200 words or so hopefully. **


	11. Monsters

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Princesses and Purgatory. Enjoy the 900-Word chapter. I don't own Hazbin Hotel, Viziepop and a few others do.**

"This place doesn't have many colorful characters…" Alastor said while walking around the hotel. "Does it?" Alastor added as Divam hummed.

The devil walked next to Charlie. His weapons clicked against his jacket.

"Well, that depends." Divam said and crossed his arms. "Do you mean besides the princess of hell next to me? How about the mafia spider over there mooching off us? What about Vaggie who can cut someone's head off with a toothpick?" Divam questioned with an obvious smile.

"Divam, it's not good to boast about all the negative things we do." Charlie said before rubbing at her temples.

"Char?" Divam asked his boss and newest friend. "You do realize we run a hotel… In Hell, right? I mean, I don't want to be a scum sucking thief… But I am." Divam stated while checking over his shotgun.

"Don't forget that you got shot in the head during a gunfight!" Daemon stated which made Divam point a pistol in his direction.

"I know I got shot!" Divam yelled before grumbling and lowering his weapon. "I need a soda." Divam stated and sighed as he started to walk away.

"Lightweight." Angel jokingly muttered before Divam fired his shotgun at the former mafia demon. The man ducked as the bullets slammed into the wall, chipping paint off and leaving buckshot in the wall.

"DAMN IT, DIVAM!" Vaggie hissed from her spot at the counter. "WE JUST FIXED THIS PLACE!" Vaggie stated before letting out a sigh as she rubbed at her temples.

Divam went to go and fix the wall before Alastor chuckled.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Alastor stated while looking around at Divam who blew the smoke off his weapon. "Your head of security is very amusing." Alastor added as Daemon hummed.

"Boss, did he see Husk yet?" Daemon asked as Divam turned to his friend in confusion.

"Who in the here is Husk?" Divam questioned as he poked at the wall. Alastor snaped his fingers which made the wall repair itself. "Holy… Hell magic is awesome." Divam said and put his shotgun back into its sling.

"It is indeed awesome." Alastor stated and brought his cane to his lips. "Husk is a member of shall I say… An organization I happen to employ?" Alastor said as Divam turned to look at Daemon.

"Great job, Ollie." Divam stated while juggling a shotgun bullet on his finger. "You teamed up with the biggest boss in Hell." Divam stated and bounced the bullet off his finger and into his pocket.

"You teamed up with the princess of hell, Div." Daemon stated and slowly turned to the side. "It isn't like morality matters much at the moment." Daemon said before Divam walked up to him.

"Charlie, I believe we were still completing a business transaction?" Alastor questioned and looked at the others. "I'm sure our employees can discuss amongst themselves?" Alastor asked while looking around.

"Divam can you look after the lobby with Vaggie?" Charlie asked and got a thumbs up. "I'll handle uh…" Charlie started to add before looking to the side.

"Yeah, we're handle it." Divam stated and looked at Vaggie with a smirk.

Divam brushed off his jacket before turning to look at Ollie.

"Seriously, though." Divam stated to Daemon with sheer annoyance in his tone. "I cannot believe YOU would join up with king of deals all over the world." Divam added while cracking his neck with annoyance.

"I've been busy with trying to find you as well, Div." Daemon stated while crossing his arms and humming. "Besides, you know that we aren't exactly the most moral people." Daemon added before Divam hummed.

"Least I wasn't a gun for hire, Daemon." Divam put in while turning to the side. "Besides I didn't really shoot anyone who didn't it. You know that. I didn't try and sell out the cause when it came down to it." Divam muttered and scratched at his arms.

Divam rubbed off his arms and then sighed with annoyance.

"So, you guys were like, gangmates?" Angel asked before Divam lifted a finger in his direction. "What, I can't a simple question?" Angel asked and looked to the side.

"Well, it was something like that." Divam stated, leaning his weapon on his shoulder.

Divam cracked his fingers and walked over towards the sofa. He sat down on the sofa. Divam wanted a second to think, to think of what was going.

He couldn't think straight. Divam knew for a fact that Alastor was up to something. Divam wondered what had happened to Ollie. His friend wasn't quite so snarky when he was alive.

Then again? Divam wasn't so trigger happy when he was alive. Things were bound to change.

Divam rested his weapon on his shoulder. Divam brushed off his jacket. Divam slowly sat down on the sofa.

Charlie looked at them and sighed. She was starting to get sick of looking around.

Author Note

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that Charlie and Divam are supposed to get together slowly. I also want to point out I will try and make a Helluva boss. Somebody needs to make that a category and such. Next chapter will be in 2-3 months or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Next chapter will be 900 words. **


End file.
